endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Triton Village Ruins
|Area = Ciceros Strait |GR = C-7 |topdepth = 0ft (0m) |maxdepth = 55ft (17m) |fish = 3 |magnificationspots = 2 |coral = 1 |largecreatures = 1 |salvagelocations = 3 |cutscenea = The player character comes across the ruins at night for the first time. They are pursued by Thanatos and have to find a way to escape. }}The Triton Village Ruins is a landmark in , the ruins of a small town located in the south-west of Ciceros Strait. Wildlife and Environment Flora and Fauna The ruins are home to many forms of sea life. Most notably, Indo-Pacific sailfish swim around the ruins, while monkfish and Japanese angelsharks loiter on the seafloor, and a North Atlantic right whale passes through the area occasionally. Also seen commonly in the ruins are mahi-mahi, swallowtail sea perch, sea goldies, and Japanese jack mackerel. At night, the North Atlantic right whale alongside some other fish will disappear. Instead, pelagic thresher sharks can then be found swimming around, and a basking shark can be seen circling the nearby Wreck of the Blood Lotus peacefully. Geography and Features The ruins themselves are ancient, estimated to be at least a few hundred or even thousands of years old. They were built by an ancient civilization with likely ties to the Okeanides, and perhaps Prince Valka, the ancient ruler of Valka Castle, himself. Being underwater, abandoned, and hardly intact, the ruins are severely degraded, with stones, bricks, and more strewn across the area -- the village is in complete shambles. The Triton Village Ruins are found in the southwest of Ciceros Strait, marked on the player's map at coordinates C-7. They are, however, blocked by the East Ciceros Undine most days during the daytime -- these perilous currents, however, disappear at night, allowing safe passage. To the west of the village, a fairly out-of-the-way path leads to the Red Dome, a small, enclosed cave covered in mysterious murals. In-Game Plot Significance The player first comes across the Triton Village Ruins when searching for Valka Castle at night with Oceana Louvier, during the second act of the game. There, they re-encounter GG, a world-famous American salvager who they met previously on the boat, and who made a bet with L&L Diving Service about who could find Valka Castle first. GG brags that he is close to finding the castle, but, mid-conversation, he inexplicably leaves and tells the player and Oceana to flee too, citing that he doesn't want to become "shark food". Turning around, the players see what struck so much fear into GG: Thanatos, the infamous man-eating great white shark, alongside two fellow great whites, is pursuing the divers. To escape him, Oceana and the player flee down the Well of the Full Moon, and, subsequently, discover the ruins of Valka Castle. In-Game Description "A wide variety of fish of all sizes, from sailfish to sharks, can be seen here. There are also a number of ancient ruins." Notebook Description "The sunken ruins of this ancient Greek village can be found to the southwest of Ciceros Strait. Fragments of Greek statues are scattered around the ruins, and there have been several reports of the man-eating shark Thanatos in this area." Gallery Triton Village Ruins 3.png Triton Village Ruins 2.png Triton village ruins.jpg Sailfish_2.jpg Monkfish.jpg angelshark 1.jpg Basking_shark1.jpg Pelagic Tresher Shark - Ciceros Strait.JPG R4E 0044.JPG Category:Ruins Category:Landmarks Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Landmarks in Blue World